


Alone Together

by gaylttletoad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Mako, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, gay wu, i believe in soft mako supremacy, mako has a realisation, mako is sad, mako is the big spoo- (GUNSHOT), man i love wu so much, wuko is canon and in love you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylttletoad/pseuds/gaylttletoad
Summary: Mako is sad and Wu is in love!
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Alone Together

Mako awoke to the clatter of lightning. 

This wasn’t the first time this week, and it wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to realise it was all in his head. 

A few months ago, he would’ve been screaming, eyes wide, teeth clenched to the point of cracking. He’d have jolted out of bed, probably onto the wooden floor beneath him, scar twisting and aching until his eyes started to prickle with tears.

It would have taken him too long to start breathing normally again. To make the nausea welling up in his throat disperse. To stop his legs from shaking violently so he could go pour himself a glass of water. 

It would have been hours until he fell back asleep again, if he did at all.

A few months ago, he hadn’t had Wu.

Last time Mako had checked, Wu’d fallen asleep in his arms. Mako was like a living radiator, you see, and his boyfriend definitely appreciated the perks of being able to snuggle with a grumpy looking oven whenever he felt like it.

Now, it was early in the morning, and Mako had somehow ended up as the little spoon. Again. This could probably be conceived as embarrassing, as Mako was 6’2 and Wu was considerably shorter, but there was something so.. nice about having Wu wrapped around him.

He had his face buried between Mako’s shoulder blades, Wu’s hair loose and gently tickling the back of his neck. He stirred as Mako jolted awake, only to nestle his face into a more comfortable position and wrap his arms even tighter around Mako’s waist.

Wu’s slender fingers were gentle against Mako’s bare midriff, occasionally twitching as he mumbled something in his sleep. Wu’s slender frame fitted around his boyfriend’s like they’d been moulded in that position, legs entangled in a way that definitely wasn’t comfortable for either of them and yet suited Mako perfectly.

It made him feel almost safe, something that he hadn’t felt in so long. After years of running, fighting, stealing; doing anything to keep Bolin alive when the only thing they’d had in the entire world was each other. 

A gentle touch was something so simple, yet it meant the world to Mako, and he would never admit it. Bolin was a hugger. Bolin had hugged him as Mako watched his parents fall to the ground. Had pulled his little brother’s face into his chest and wrapped his arms around him and tried his best to muffle the sounds whirling around them.

Being touched always reminded him of his parents. It was bittersweet- it made him sad, which was a shame as Mako was one of the most touch starved creatures in Republic City. That’s why he’d held on so tightly to Asami and Korra, had never turned down one of Bolin’s hugs and begrudgingly allowed Wu to put a hand on his leg, his bare shoulder, his face, even before they’d started dating.  
Mako could feel himself shaking. His breathing was ragged, too quick- he realised that he was crying. 

Gently, of course, but it was noticeable enough that he felt Wu’s eyes flicker open, eyelashes brushing the skin of Mako’s back, fingers loosening around his waist. He hated crying in front of people. Wu wasn’t an exception to this, and yet this wasn’t the first time this had happened. They had a routine now.

Mako would lie there and sniffle and wallow in self-pity, and Wu would sit next to him on the bed, legs crossed, holding Mako’s hand in his own, chattering incessantly about whatever first came to mind to keep Mako away from his thoughts.

Something was different this time. Rather than immediately sitting up and trying to distract Mako, Wu planted a kiss on the patch of bare skin where he’d previously had his head. He just wrapped his arms tighter around Mako and gently breathed out through his nose. 

“Im lmof ymou,” Wu murmured, face squished against the smooth skin of Mako’s shoulder. 

Mako’s forehead wrinkled. “Mhm?” 

Wu kissed him again, and Mako shivered, feeling the puff of hot air as Wu drew his face away.

“I,” he whispered. “Love you.” 

Mako stopped functioning.

Any thoughts that had been festering in his brain dissipated. He opened his mouth, shut it again, all while blinking furiously. He was suddenly glad Wu was behind him and couldn’t see his face; the fish look wasn’t particularly attractive.

After all, he didn’t want Wu to take those words back. He didn’t want him to panic, to frantically renounce any romantic interest before Mako could get a word in. 

Wu loved to talk: he was good at it. Mako liked hearing Wu talk, even if he had spent the first few years as his bodyguard telling him to shut up. There was something about the way he spoke, the little flourishes he threw in to impress audiences, the little winks and nods and references that only Mako would understand.

But Wu lay there, silent, comfortable, holding onto Mako and not letting go.

Mako turned to face Wu, disentangling various limbs from blankets so their noses were nearly touching.

He stared as gently as he could (which considering Mako and his eyebrows probably wasn’t very gentle at all) and threw his arms around Wu’s shoulders. He felt Wu’s hands sliding into the untamed mess that is Mako’s bed hair, and Mako crumbled. He held onto Wu as tightly as he could, hands grasping skin, foreheads touching delicately.  
He hoped Wu knew what this meant, how much he meant to Mako.

Wu was good with words and Mako wasn’t. Touch had become his love language. Hand resting on the small of their back, fingers brushing, shoulders touching. He’d spent years trying to build up the wall around himself and Wu and Korra and Asami had looked at him and touched him and it had shattered immediately.

Mako didn’t want to say he was a cuddler, but he was a cuddler. No matter how much he wanted to deny it. 

He didn’t have to be strong for Bolin anymore. Bolin was an adult, they both were. They had separate apartments and separate lives now, so Mako could be anything he wanted without feeling the grip of guilt he felt whenever he let himself be vulnerable.

However, years of emotional self-neglect and repression don’t go away in a few months.

Mako had a long way to go, but now he had Wu there too- and as they lay there in the dark, wrapped around each other, Mako realised he loved Wu too.

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again back to harass the wuko tag with plotless fluff. man this is so inconsistent tonally and i am physically unable to write anything too serious so i apologise in advance


End file.
